Safety vests may be worn for many reasons. Joggers and construction workers may wear safety vests to remain visible to passing motorists, especially during low visibility conditions. Hunters may be required to wear safety vests in order to remain visible to other hunters, thereby avoiding accidental shootings. Such safety vests may meet various criteria for visibility. For example, the safety vests may be in a particular color, such as safety orange, fluorescent green, bright yellow, or another color. The safety vests may have a particular pattern or no pattern. The safety vests may be made of a material having a certain reflectivity to reflect light in low light conditions.
Hunters may have to carry various gear and supplies while on a hunting expedition. Hunting typically takes place in rural areas that may not be directly accessible via road. Hunters may use all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) to travel off-road, but ATVs can be expensive and difficult to transport to the hunting location. Thus, hunters may have to carry their gear and supplies on their person.
One type of supply carried by hunters may be bulk products used to attract their game. For example, hunters may carry corn, soybeans, grains, and/or other bulk products to attract deer, hogs, turkey, bear, and/or other wild game. When using deer corn, for example, a hunter will typically spread large amounts of corn in potentially multiple locations. The hunter may use 20 to 40 pounds of deer corn on a single trip. Deer corn and other bulk products may be sold in 20 pound bags, 40 pound bags, or other sizes. It may be difficult to carry such bags by hand, over the shoulder, etc., for the distances and elevations traveled during hunting.